


Ривай не ревнует

by Leka_Koks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на непринятую заявку Леви/Эрен. односторонний Жан/Эрен. Секс с наблюдающим Жаном. Леви знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ривай не ревнует

В первый раз Ривай это заметил во время одной из тренировок. Этот малец — Жан Кирштайн — слишком многое себе позволял. Он боролся с Эреном и пытался повалить того на землю. При этом громко хохотал, а Эрен бесился, но вскоре Эрену удалось стукнуть пяткой Жана в голень, после чего тот отступил и упал на землю, хватаясь за поврежденную ногу. 

Кажется, Эрен ничего не понял. Но вот Ривай заметил, как Жан притирался бедрами к заднице Эрена, словно невзначай, словно это просто порыв борьбы. Но жадный взгляд выдал его. 

Отвратительно. 

Второй раз это случилось в столовой. Эрен сидел рядом с Жаном непозволительно близко. Но не это разозлило Ривая, а то, что Жан держал ладонь на плече Эрена. Как будто так и надо, как будто делал это очень часто. 

Но Эрен принадлежал Риваю. 

Ривай не ревновал. Точно нет. И то, что он заставил Жана одного вычистить всю конюшню — ничего не значило. 

***

— Ах, Ривай, — Эрен провел руками по спине Ривая, пока тот мокро целовал его в шею, словно подбадривая на более активные действия. В последнее время Ривай стал оставлять на шее и плечах Эрена много меток, совсем забыв об осторожности. Риваю нравилось смотреть на темные, красные пятна, покрывающие тело Эрена, а тот даже не пытался их скрыть. И это было еще лучше. — Нас могут заметить… здесь.

Ривай не стал слушать и, нетерпеливо расстегнув Эрену брюки, запустил ладонь под белье, обхватив крепкий член. Эрен совсем мальчишка, возбуждался быстро, от пары прикосновений, от пары поцелуев, и Ривай не мог сказать, что подобное его самого не возбуждало. 

— Ривай, нам нельзя… — снова начал Эрен, но в противовес своим словам он крепче цеплялся за плечи Ривая.

— Расслабься, здесь никого нет. 

Конюшни действительно были пусты, все готовились к ужину и вряд ли кто-то сюда заявился бы просто так, но не просто так могли. Например, имея задание от своего капитана. 

Ривай услышал, как заскрипели сухие ветки под тяжелыми шагами и зашелестели опавшие листья. Жан уже пришел — Ривай поручил ему перед ужином вымыть своего коня. Даже удивительно, что Эрен ничего не услышал, потому что Жан топал, как лошадь. Хотя сейчас Эрен тихо стонал и был погружен только в ощущения, которые приносил ему Ривай. 

Прижав его к стене конюшни и уткнувшись в плечо, Ривай вдыхал чистый, легкий запах Эрена, исходивший не только от его волос, но и от всего тела, и осторожно взглянул в сторону.

Жан был на месте. Ривай про себя усмехнулся и, раздвинув ноги Эрену, стал медленно двигать бедрами, практически вдавливая того в стену.

Эрен стонал уже в голос, совсем забыв о том, что пару мгновений назад боялся быть застуканным кем-то. Ривай ничего не имел против, ему нравилось слышать Эрена. Звуки, которые тот издавал, заставляли кровь прилить к члену, отчего тот неудобно упирался в брюки. Но сейчас Ривай думал только об удовольствии Эрена, с собой он разберется позже. 

Эрен дрожал как-то непристойно, Риваю нравилось ощущать эту дрожь. Он бездумно тер его член, мял задницу и целовал в шею и плечи, чувствуя острый взгляд Жана, наблюдающего за ними. Все так неловко и бестолково, что он уже пожалел, что затеял все это. Но его как всегда отвлек Эрен. 

— Я-не-могу-не-могу! Ривай, я… — еле разборчиво заскулил Эрен, толкаясь бедрами вверх, и кончил, покрыв ладонь Ривая спермой. Эрен никогда не отличался сдержанностью. 

Ривай уже хотел поцеловать его и помочь привести себя в порядок, но тот неожиданно бухнулся перед ним на колени и, быстро расстегнув брюки, взял полутвердый член в рот. И это было просто изумительно. 

Влажность теплого рта Эрена заставила забыть, что за ними наблюдали и для чего все это было сделано. Эрен облизывал головку, обхватывал ее губами и гладил член рукой, он торопился и был неаккуратен, но это даже нравилось Риваю. Смотреть на Эрена в такие моменты, иметь и такую власть над ним было особым удовольствием.

Одну ладонь Ривай положил Эрену на затылок, направляя и подталкивая, словно желая показать смотрящему на них Жану, что только Риваю позволено так делать. Только он мог касаться Эрена вот так — слишком близко, слишком интимно. 

Когда Ривай кончал, то надавил пальцем Эрену на щеку, чтобы почувствовать свой член, и ему показалось, словно он поставил на Эрене клеймо, хотя это не первый раз, когда Ривай кончал ему в рот. Эрен покорно все проглотил, даже не открыв глаз, только тихо застонал. 

Бросив осторожный взгляд в сторону, Ривай заметил, что Жан все также стоял на месте, словно прирос к своему укрытию, и смотрел на них, но это больше не интересовало Ривая. То, что нужно, уже сделано.

Ривай помог Эрену подняться и, сняв с груди платок, вытер ему лицо. Эрен слегка улыбнулся, словно знал какую-то тайну. Но на самом деле ни черта он не знал. Глупый мальчишка.

Несмотря на то, что Эрен только что проглотил его сперму, Риваю до безумия хотелось поцеловать его, и он не стал себя останавливать. Сейчас было плевать. Развернув Эрена спиной, чтобы тот ничего не увидел, Ривай посмотрел прямо на Жана. 

Ривай не ревновал Эрена. Точно нет. Но границы своей территории он обозначил.


End file.
